


spark

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Series: South Park Drabble Bomb July 2017: Summer Adventures [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M, South Park Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: Damien and Estella bond over fireworks and Pip.





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fireworks - If you’re in America, you know you can’t have the month of July without fireworks. Are your muses pyromaniacs, getting in trouble with their affinity to flame and sparkly things? Or are they afraid of the loud noises, and less enthusiastic about the bootleg fireworks their rowdier friends are setting off in the backyard? What kind of wacky adventures have they gotten into? Have they gone somewhere to view a notoriously fantastic show, or are they staying in to watch from the porch, a quiet evening with a rumbling light show? Either way, it’s sure to make a moment your favorites will appreciate.

 

He’s heard of Estella before.

No, really. His father had handled Estella’s mother before on her way down to one of the lower levels of hell, and she had mentioned her daughter possibly going to hell as well despite the Pip boy’s attempts of redemption. He hadn’t given two shits about the woman, really, until she had mentioned his boyfriend, and immediately he had zoomed up and into her face.

“What about Pip?” He had asked, all eyes on her.

The woman scoffed. “He was my daughter’s little playmate. One of many. It was his fault I died, after the machine that killed me malfunctioned. My daughter ran off with him and presumably had many disgusting little babies with him.”

“Impossible, because he’s my boyfriend.”

Miss Havesham blinked, and then shrugged. “Well, that explains quite a lot.”

* * *

Damien only really met Estella, however, when they were much, much older, when she had moved to South Park.

When Pip had gone to jovially embrace her, he had felt a flare of jealousy rise inside of him, but that had soon died down when he had spotted, out of the corner of his eye, local pretty boy Gary Harrison stare at her like she was the vision of all things perfect. That look in the Mormon’s eyes was familiar enough to Damien that he backed off, feeling a strange sort of relief pass through him before Estella’s eyes connected with his, and he froze on the spot.

“Oh! Estella, this is Damien. Damien, this is Estella. We were childhood sweethearts, me and her!” Pip graciously led Estella by the hand towards Damien and gestured for them to shake hands. Instead, however, Damien moved to kiss the back of her hand in greeting - she only looked on quietly.

“You reek of Hell’s fumes,” Estella informed him sharply as he brushed his lips against the back of her hand slightly.

Damien’s eyebrow quirked upwards as he looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. “You know what Hell smells like?”

“It doesn’t take a petty commoner to be able to tell when someone is clearly the spawn of a demon,” The girl’s cold grayish blue eyes only stared passively at Damien, who smirked and conjured a flame in his palm, as if to show off. “I knew it. My small testicled darling is dating a demon.”

“The son of Satan, to be precise,” Damien declared, and inwardly he preened when he managed to get the closest Estella would ever get to an impressed eyebrow raise in his direction.

“We must play more frequently these next few days, Pip,” Estella informed the other Brit, who nodded vigorously before looking at his boyfriend and grinning cheerfully, quite glad to see that they were seemingly getting along. “And bring your demonic boy toy with you. He seems more intelligent than the lot you surround yourself with every day.”

* * *

Much to Pip’s delight, Damien and Estella bonded over the next few days along with him - though it was moving at an incredibly slow pace, what with how both knew how to toss insults at each other with little need for words, leaving Pip to speculate what exactly they were saying to each other. They were probably good though, he assumed, because they were both always smiling while talking.

Or were they smirking? He couldn’t really tell.

It would come to pass, however, during the Fourth of July, when Damien had gone out of his way to swoop his boyfriend off to a romantic picnic on the grass, when the two would  _truly_ bond. He had set up a picnic blanket next to that of the others on Pip’s request and swept him off his feet - as he requested as well - towards it, settling him down and promising that this year’s Fourth of July would be much better.

“Oh, jolly good, then - I suppose this year you’re not setting me on fire and exploding me, then?” Pip tried to joke, but the guilty look on Damien’s face made him shut up about the years-old incident in the third grade, and instead lean against him, sighing. “Isn’t tonight nice, Damien?”

Damien grunted. “It’s pretty okay for a dumb night. I’m supposed to be helping with the fireworks this year.”

“Are you?” Pip stopped leaning against him to look up at him. “Then you should be going. It’s almost time to launch them.”

“You’ll be okay here alone?”

“You’ll be coming back for me, though. I’ll be fine - just light up those fireworks like I know you can, dear chap!”

Damien flashed him a fanged smirk before disappearing in a trail of fire, ending up a little far away from the fireworks before walking the rest of the way, so as not to launch them earlier than needed. By the unlit fireworks, he spotted Kyle, pacing around and double checking the setups, and with a mischievous grin, he spat a small fireball at his butt.

The results were as expected.

“OW!” Kyle yelped before turning to Damien, scandalized. “You ass, that hurt!”

Damien tossed a charming smile at the ushanka-wearing boy. “That was the point.”

“Well, at least you’re here now. Go help Estella over there with the crosette firework arrangements,” Kyle pointed to where the blonde was pondering an arrangement of fireworks, and Damien followed promptly - but not before flicking another tongue of fire at Kyle. This time, however, the boy only scowled before turning back to the other fireworks.

Once Damien reached Estella, he opened his mouth, ready to speak, when Estella held up a hand, stopping him. “Try anything on me and I’ll be sure to mail your internal organs to your father personally.”

“You know, disrespecting the Prince of Hell like this totally calls for eternal damnation,” Damien pointed out, sidling up beside her, but keeping a respectable distance.

Estella only scoffed. “As long as I’m not in the same circle of Hell as my mother then we’ll be fine.”

“Don’t like her?”

“Only family I had before moving here. It’s a questionable relationship, in truth,” Estella considered the fireworks again before rearranging a few near the front. “Tell me whether or not this works.”

Damien peered at her arrangements. “Move that green one next to the blue one.”

“Here?”

“No, the other blue one, the one next to the violet and yellow one.”

“This one?”

“Yeah.”

Estella considered it again. “... This arrangement looks more like a recipe for disaster. Are you sure?”

“It’ll cause a pretty great explosion, that’s for sure. Don’t you want sparks to fly, mademoiselle mean?” Damien winked. Estella’s only response was to take off a glove and backhand him with it, making him rub his cheek and grumble, “Yeesh, tough crowd.”

Estella planted the rest of the fireworks around the original arrangement before nodding to herself. “This seems adequate enough. Let’s hope the humanoid carrot agrees.”

“Humanoid carro- Kyle?”

“Is that his name? I never bothered to learn it,” Estella slid her glove back on before looking at her watch. “It’s almost time to light the fireworks. I assume you’re in charge of lighting them?”

Damien nodded. “When everyone else in the vicinity is at least a few feet away.” He turned in Kyle’s direction and hollered, “OY, BROFLOVSKI! IT’S ALMOST TIME FOR THE SHOW!”

“I KNOW, DAMMIT! DON’T SET ANYTHING ON FIRE YET!” Kyle’s voice yelled right back before the boy set off, presumably to join the picnic blanket his gang was on.

Damien turned to Estella. “You need to go too, you know.”

“Why should I listen to you?” Estella asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow. Feisty. “Fair point. However, here’s another point: why  _shouldn’t_ you listen to me?”

“You’re dating Pip and you’re the son of Satan.”

He flashed fangs at her. “Wow. You sure know how to hit others right in the kisser.”

“Just set the damned fireworks on fire already, you red-eyed monstrosity.”

Damien made a grand sweeping gesture, declaring, “As you wish, milady,” before lighting his hands on fire, the flames’ light dancing past his eyes and giving his gaze a slightly maniacal look.

“Showtime.”

In that moment, Estella wondered, for just a moment, whether or not she made the right decision in staying to watch the fireworks up close and personal with the firestarter.

And then he set them all ablaze.

* * *

“You are  _very_ lucky to be half demon, Damien, or you would’ve died!” Pip chastised, tossing a bucket of water over Damien’s sooty head and cleaning him up. Beside him, Estella was daintily dabbing at the soot on her person with a damp towelette, while the rest of the spectators went home.

Damien cracked a smile. “You can’t tell me you didn’t like the shitstorm I started though.”

“I’ll... admit to finding it amusing,” Pip admitted before tugging on his ear. “But that still doesn’t justify what you did, Damien! Estella’s mortal, she could’ve died!”

“Ah, but she didn’t,” Damien reminded. “See? Her little ass is planted right there. Gary Harrison will live another day knowing that she’s okay.”

Estella gave him a dry look at his words.

Pip sighed, and began furiously rubbing at Damien’s hair with another towel. “Still. I was really worried, Damien. I know you’re only half-mortal but...  _still._ You could’ve been hurt!”

“I’ll only be hurt if you run off with someone else, little Pipperoni,” Damien tried batting him away, but the Brit only continued, so he let his boyfriend be. “I won’t do it again for the next five months, I swear.”

“A year.”

“A- no, Pip, you can’t be serious-”

“A year,” Pip reiterated stubbornly. “You won’t be pulling any dangerous things like this for a year unless you have at least two safety plans backing you up.”

Damien tried, “But-”

**_“Damien.”_ **

The scary look on Pip’s face made Damien’s blood go cold and Estella pause in her cleaning up to look at her ex in what could only be described as a strange look of wonderment.

“... Fine. I promise I won’t do anything this dangerous without at least two safety plans backing me up for a year.”

Pip brightened up, and nuzzled Damien’s cheek. “That really eases my nerves, Damien. Thank you, dear chap. You’ve lightened the load on my poor shoulders.”

* * *

_**diamandisheartbreak messaged you at 1:30am** _

_**diamandisheartbreak:** You are a bad influence._

_**damnien:** what prompted this_

_**diamandisheartbreak:** My small-testicled darling was incapable of looks like those in our time together._

_**diamandisheartbreak:** This has your bloodied claws written all over it._

_**damnien:** hah_

_**damnien:** you gotta admit tho_

_**damnien:** my bois real hot when he angry_

_**diamandisheartbreak:** Is that what you’re into?_

_**damnien:** im not saying anything_

_**damnien:** but that is totally what im into_

_**diamandisheartbreak:** Oh my God._

_**damnien:** you asked_

_**damnien:** and get his name out of this unholy chat_

_**diamandisheartbreak:** Good night, Damien Thorn._

_**diamandisheartbreak:** I’m assuming Pip is with you tonight, so tell him good night as well._

_**diamandisheartbreak:** Today was adequate._

_**damnien:** from you adequate is the highest compliment_

_**diamandisheartbreak sent a photo** _

_**damnien:** nice middle finger_

_**damnien:** turning into a tucker are you_

_**diamandisheartbreak:** Good night._


End file.
